1. Field
The presently disclosed embodiments relate generally to apparatus, methods and systems for generating x-rays using field emission technologies and the use thereof, principally in the area of brachytherapy.
2. Technical Background
Since the discovery of x-rays by William Roentgen in 1895, practically all man-made x-ray generators have been built around the same basic design. This design comprises a tube housing two spatially separated electrodes (an anode and a cathode), a high voltage generator supplying voltage between the electrodes to create an accelerating electric field therebetween, and a means to create an electron beam directed from the cathode to the anode. In operation, electrons leave the cathode, are accelerated by the electric field, and impinge on the anode. As the electrons decelerate at the anode surface their kinetic energy in part is released in the form of an emission of x-rays.
A principle difference in the various such man-made x-ray generators is in the method of creating the electron beam. Basically, these methods include the use of a thermionic cathode to generate the electron beam or the use of an electron field emission effect. Each of these methods of x-ray production relies upon different technologies and different physical processes. Consequently, each method requires different hardware in implementing a particular method of x-ray production and use, with one methodology not necessarily being able to use the hardware of the other methodology.
X-rays produced with a thermionic cathode utilize a cathode heated to a temperature sufficient to cause electrons to “boil” off the cathode. The electrons are then pulled by an applied electric field to an anode. Upon striking the anode, a small portion of the electrons' kinetic energy is converted into x-rays, with the remainder being converted to heat. For this reason, most such x-ray devices utilize a rotating anode so that the heat is evenly spread over the anode.
As noted, x-rays can also be produced using field emission technology. Apparatus producing x-rays by field emission include a cathode and an anode held in a vacuum and the application of a high voltage electric field between them. The electric field pulls electrons from the cathode and accelerates them toward the anode with a kinetic energy dependent upon the electric field strength. Upon striking the anode, the electrons release some of their kinetic energy in the form of x-rays. The larger the operating voltage between the anode and cathode, the greater the energy that the produced x-rays will have.
The use of x-rays for therapeutic uses has been widely adopted. These therapeutic uses include, but are not limited to radiation therapy as a treatment for various forms of cancer. In addition, radiation therapy has been proposed for a form of a progressively degenerative eye disease known as macular degeneration.